catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Paris 2015
Cats opened at the Mogador Theatre, Paris on 1st October 2015 (after 10 previews) and closed on 3rd July 2016. www.catsthemusical.com Official Site This was the second permanent Cats production in France, the first being in 1989. The two productions used completely different adaptations of the song lyrics, and some cats had different names. Production Specifics The production follows the London Palladium production, with the Street Cat Tugger and new material. Unlike the Palladium, this production has cut the named role Carbucketty, choosing to use the name Pouncival for the kitten. Further, Pouncival is the alternate Mistoffelees. The set is a duplicate of the London Palladium set, even to the exact details of the car number plate reading "NAP 70/ GRITTY KITTY GB". However both sets were in use concurrently. Creative Team *Director: Trevor Nunn *Choreography: Gillian Lynne *Gumbie Tap choreography: Bill Deamer *Associate Director & Choreographer: Chrissie Cartwright *Assistant to Chrissie Cartwright: Ryan Gover *Costume and Scenic Design: John Napier *Makeup Design: Karen Dawson *Associate Scenic Design: Alan Walker *Lighting Design: Howard Eaton *Sound Designer: Greg Pink *Music Supervisor: Graham Hurman *Resident Director: Véronique Bandelier *Script adaptators: Nicolas Nebot, Ludovic-Alexandre Vidal *Producers: Joop van den Ende, Laurent Bentata Theatre The Mogador Theatre is owned by Stage Entertainment. It was home to the French production of "Tanz der Vampire" prior to Cats' arrival. Cats closed to make way for the 30th anniversary production of "The Phantom of the Opera", however the theatre suffered a devastating fire which caused the production to be cancelled. theatre-mogador - www.stage-entertainment.fr Cast The production starred Prisca Demarez as Grizabella Announcement - Prisca Demarez cast as Grizabella www.catsthemusical.com 28th April 2015 (except for a month during which Chimène Badi took her place for publicity purposes Announcement - Chimene Badi to play Grizabella from 28th April to 3th June 2016 www.catsthemusical.com 22nd Feb 2016 ). The London Revival cast performed at the press launch on 28th April 2015, immediately following the closure of the Palladium production. The cast were gradually announced via the production's Facebook Page. Gallery ACT 1 Pyramid Jellicle Songs Paris 15 3.jpg Jellicle Songs Paris 15 1.jpg Jellicle Songs Paris 15 2.jpg Naming of Cats Paris 15 4.jpg Victoria Emmanuelle Guelin Paris 15 01.jpg Street Cat Golan Yosef Paris 15 01.jpg Deut Pierre Yves Duchesne Paris 15 2.jpg Act 2 Deut Kittens press Paris 15 1.jpg Cassandra Federica Capra Paris 15.jpg Mistoffelees Paris 15 William Da Silva Pedro 01.jpg Mistoffelees Paris 15 Axel Alvarez 01.jpg Jemima Oonagh Jacobs Paris 15 2.jpg Griz Chimene Badi.jpg Grizabella Prisca Demarez Paris 15 1.jpg Addressing Finale Paris 15 01.jpg Bomba Demeter Rachael Ward.jpg Demeter Emmanuelle NZuzi Paris 15 01.jpg Demeter Emmanuelle NZuzi Paris 15 02.jpg Backstage Paris 15 Backstage 18 Siamese.jpg Paris 15 Backstage 24 Siamese.jpg Paris 15 Backstage 21.jpg Demeter Emmanuelle NZuzi Paris 15 03.jpg Paris 15 Backstage 20.jpg|Costume fitting for Macavity's Henchcat Munkustrap Cedric Chupin.png Grizabella Prisca Demarez.png Street Cat Golan Yosef.png Victoria Emmanuelle Guelin Paris 15.png Jenny Paris music fete 8.jpg Bomba Paris music fete 3.jpg Charity Telethon 20151204 06.jpg|Filming a charity fundraiser. Victoria Paris 02.gif Victoria Paris 01.gif Coricopat Tantomile Paris 15 01.gif Pouncival Axel Alvarez Paris 15 01.gif Bill Bailey Flip Paris 15 01.gif Bill Bailey Tumble Paris 15 01.gif Rumple Jellicle Songs Paris 15 01.gif Jellicle Songs Paris 15 01.gif Bill Bailey Kick Paris 15 01.gif Munkustrap Cedric Chupin Paris 15.gif Grizabella Paris 01.gif Grizabella Paris 02.gif Asparagus Wim Van Den Driessche Paris 15.gif Skimble Sylvain Mathis Paris 15 01.gif Pouncival Axel Alvarez Paris 15 02.gif|Pouncival Mistoffelees Paris.gif Rumple Beetle Vanessa Cailhol Paris 15 01.gif Mungo Rumple Paris 15 01.gif Mungo Rumple Paris 15 02.gif Demeter Paris 01.gif Bomba Alonzo Street Cat Paris 15.gif Rum Tum Tugger Gif 01.gif Rum Tum Tugger Gif 02.gif Bill Bailey Yoan Grosjean Paris 15 01.gif Set NAP70 Paris 5.jpg Set NAP70 Paris 1.jpg Set NAP70 Paris 2.jpg Set NAP70 Paris 3.jpg Set NAP70 Paris 4.jpg References Category:Productions